evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Treehouse
The Treehouse is a treehouse-like mansion situated on a huge twisted tree that is the home of Oogie Boogie's 3 henchmen Lock, Shock and Barrel and a location in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. It is located on the farside of the Graveyard Hill outside Halloween Town. It makes up the part of Oogie secret lair in the middle of a pit. A small rope bridge leads to a cage shaped elevator that carries the mischievous up to the house. It's is loaded with bugs and torture devices. The trio also send food and sometimes victims to Oogie Boogie down through a chute. After Oogie Boogie met his demise and Santa Claus left to save Christmas in time, the Mayor of Halloween Town with the help of Lock, Shock and Barrel, found both Jack and Sally in Oogie's now empty Lair at the Treehouse and they threw a pilot ladder at them as they came to their rescue and returned to Halloween Town. Appearances in other media The Treehouse appears as a level in the prequel videogame The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King under the name "Tree House". The Treehouse made an appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series under the name "Oogie's Manor" (sometime called "Oogie Boogie's Manor"). Sora, Donald and Goofy, along with Jack Skellington, come to an old broken bridge. Following this bridge, they see it rise from the ground. This was Oogie Boogie's one last trick up his sleeve; he used the powers of darkness into a gigantic version of himself by merging with his house and returned to life before attacking the heroes. But the heroes found his weakness and defeated him by destroying the 7 Shadow Globs surrounding the warped treehouse manor. After Oogie Boogie's last ditch attempt has utterly failed, the manor collapses and begins to evaporate, along with the weakened Oogie Boogie upon his defeat. In both Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, not much of Oogie's Manor is shown in the storyline, except for the Torture Chamber itself (accessible with a Key to Truth card), where Sora and his allies proceed to face Oogie Boogie. Gallery Oogie's Chute.jpg|Lock, Shock and Barrel standing next to Oogie's Chute. Oogie's Manor.jpg|Oogie's Manor Oogie Boogie's Chute.jpg|Oogie Boogie's Chute Treehouse.jpg|An early sketch art of the Treehouse. Lock, Shock & Barrel.jpg|Lock, Shock and Barrel Oogie Boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie Trivia *While any unopened treasure chest from the Treehouse will reappear in the ditch after this battle, the Red Trinity must be activated before the battle or it shall be unobtainable. This bug was corrected in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. *The battle with Oogie's Manor is one of the 3 boss battles where Sora can exit and reenter the arena at will, the others being Captain Hook and the Opposite Armor in Traverse Town. When on the bridge, Sora can leave the area, but after he jumps down, the only way out of the battle is by the exit at the creek. *The name of the location was actually inaccurate in regards to Time Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, where this area is considerably smaller and merely a treehouse for the three child pranksters, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. *In the videogame The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, Oogie, as the final boss, fuses with a landfill of Holiday world garbage and turns into a giant, similar to when he fused with his house in Kingdom Hearts. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Possessed Objects Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Prisons Category:Technology